


Cimientos

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el cielo comienza a caer sobre nosotros, lo primero en escucharse será el crujir de la piedra base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cimientos

Acercó el cigarrillo hacia sus labios, buscando al aspirar aquel humo, poder calmar su nerviosismo. Era un mal hábito, lo sabía con exactitud, así como también el ejemplo que le estaría dando a su hijo mayor, que se mantenía junto a ella, a la espera de que destruyera ese mutismo que había instalado en el ambiente. 

¿Qué esperaba que le dijese? ¿Que le daba el visto bueno a su orientación sexual? ¿Que le aplaudiría y pediría que le presentase a su pareja? 

Aspiró un poco más y miró de reojo al de rastas. Desconocía a su hijo. Lo veía tan… ‘normal’, sí, ese era el término que se formulaba en su cabeza. Veía a Tom como cualquier chico de dieciséis años, vistiéndose para llamar la atención pero dentro de los cánones de lo aceptado para los varones, incluso se prestó ella a ayudarle con el capricho de las rastas. 

Pensó que Tom no le daría problemas. Creyó que Bill era más difícil de manejar, porque era dominante, y tozudo; incluso había conseguido que Tom se alejase de ella.   
No estuvo de acuerdo cuando se maquillaba y buscaba ponerse accesorios femeninos. Simone juraba que Bill le traería un chico a casa y le diría que es su novio, no lo apoyaría por supuesto, pero lograría por lo menos no permitirle esas cosas en casa.

Sin embargo, ahora el que le venía con aquello era Tom. Su niño tranquilo, el de actitud pasiva y asequible, el que se había cerrado ante ella por culpa de Bill, pasando de tener un comportamiento dúctil, a ser uno con su hermano menor. ‘Su sombra’ como una vez había pensado.

La puerta se abrió y Simone se tensó de inmediato. No obstante, observó cómo el semblante preocupado de Tom se convertía en uno alegre, transformando todo el rictus de su rostro. 

El menor dejó caer con desinterés su mochila al suelo y miró la escena. Como atraído por un imán, se acercó hacia a Tom y le tomó de la mano, ahora viéndola a ella.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices, Simone? —preguntó Bill. 

Frunció el ceño aún no habituándose a la forma en la cual la llamaba. Tampoco entendía a qué se refería.

—¿Decir frente a qué? —interrogó. Tom palideció de inmediato y Simone percibió cómo apretó con más fuerza el agarre que mantenía con Bill.

—Amo a Tom, y es mutuo. No nos separaremos nunca. 

El cigarrillo se deslizó de entre sus dedos. Tom no le había dicho que era homosexual, sino que le gustaba un chico, quien era su propio gemelo.

Los ojos fieros de Bill se mantuvieron sobre ella. 

No le sorprendía del todo, no después de observarlos toda la vida. Otra cosa era aceptarlo. No podría hacerlo jamás. Era una aberración, un problema, en lo que ellos se habían convertido en su vida.

Miró con decepción a Tom, y se retiró a su habitación. No sin antes gritar un: —¡A partir de ahora, están solos!

Algo se rompió allí. Y un sollozo ahogado se hizo escuchar.


End file.
